mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sammy Robinson
Sammy Robinson is a character in Mafia III. History Sammy is the proprietor of Sammy's Bar and boss of the Black Mob in Delray Hollow. He is partnered with Sal Marcano, kicking up profits from operations like the Black Lottery to him. Background Sammy grew up with his sister Lily on a patch of land where their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work.Sammy's Renovation After moving to New Bordeaux, he settled in the all-black neighborhood of Delray Hollow. His proximity to Barclay Mills put him in contact with Enzo Conti, who ran the rackets there for Sal Marcano. The two became friends and spent much of their time together partying and chasing women.Assets and Kill List Family Sammy met Perla after she moved to New Bordeaux in 1944.A Little Late for That The two were soon married and started a family when their son Ellis was born in January of 1946. When Saint Michelle's Orphanage closed its doors in 1958, they took in the orphaned Lincoln Clay and raised him as their own. Along the way Sammy opened Sammy's Bar and began running the Black Mob and its main source of income, the Black Lottery. The Black Lottery The Black Lottery was a numbers racket run by the Black Mob for Sal Marcano. They ran numbers on everything from the final price on the day's stock market to the serial numbers on someone's dollar bill. In essence, it was a tax on the poor and desperate people in Delray Hollow, who were often strong-armed into betting on it.Lincoln Clay Case Files It took people's desire to better their situations with sudden riches and turned it into profits for the mob. The lottery proved very lucrative for Sammy, allowing him to live his somewhat lavish lifestyle compared to those around him. Community Outreach Sammy wasn't entirely corrupt though, as he used some of his wealth to better the local community. He built a theater for his wife Perla, who worked tirelessly in community outreach efforts from her office there until her untimely death in 1961. Sammy also ran a benevolent society which helped the poor in the community pay their rent or buy food when they were in need,The Hollow Speaks and he regularly donated food to the Warm Hearts Neighborhood Kitchen to help feed the needier families in the Hollow. After the 1962 fire bombing by the Dixie Mafia destroyed the First Baptist Church, it sat abandoned for several years until Sammy began to rebuild it. This project was still underway when he died in 1968. Believing in the power of black people owning what's theirs, Sammy also bought the plot of land where he and his sister Lily grew up, allowing her to live there and take care of it for him. The Haitian Problem Despite all he had done in the community, Sammy was still a criminal, and there were those who didn't agree with the way he ran things or the control he had over the neighborhood. Working for the Marcano family meant he was allied with those responsible for most of their problems to begin with. One such group was the Haitian Mob. The Haitians wanted Sammy and the Black Mob gone so Delray Hollow could be free of the Marcanos. In the fall of 1967 they began robbing folks in the neighborhood, taking money, jewelry, and whatever else they could use to finance their operations. Soon after that, they began going after the Black Lottery, disrupting Sammy's main source of income. Before long, Sammy was broke and three months behind in his kickback to Marcano. When the Haitians attack the community kitchen, Sammy decides to take action. He sends his sons Ellis and Lincoln, who has just returned from the war in Vietnam, to kill the Haitian leader Baka at their hideout in Bayou Fantom. The Heist In order to set things right, Sammy agrees to assist Sal Marcano with the robbery of the Federal Reserve. Sammy had a man who worked at a cleaners that was able to steal the uniforms they needed to get access to the building on the night of the robbery. He had someone else who worked there as a janitor that provided them with a layout of the vault. Sammy also agreed to let his sons Ellis and Lincoln take part in the heist. He sent Lincoln to meet with Sal at his country club to discuss the plan. At the meeting, Sal is so impressed with how Lincoln dealt with the Haitian problem that he tells Lincoln he wants him to take over Sammy's position as leader of the Black Mob and run Delray Hollow for him. Unable to do that to Sammy, Lincoln turns down this offer, but agrees to assist in the heist with whatever Sal needs. Betrayal and Death The heist is a success, earning Sammy a little over two million dollars from his cut. This is more than enough to repay his debt to Sal and keep them all set for life. Sammy feels elated, knowing that this kind of money changes everything. It represents freedom - nobody will be standing over him or the Black Mob again. As they celebrate their new wealth, Sal Marcano arrives with his son Giorgi and Ritchie Doucet to collect his cut of the money. After they all share a drink to their success, the Marcanos turn on them. Giorgi shoots Lincoln in the head, telling him he shouldn't have said no to his father's offer; Giorgi then turns his gun on Danny Burke. While Doucet stabs Ellis repeatedly, Sal Marcano shoots Sammy multiple times. Giorgi then sets fire to the bar as they leave with all of the money. As the fire begins to spread, Father James happens to be nearby and enters the burning bar. He finds Lincoln barely clinging to life and gets him to safety, but tragically, Sammy, Ellis, and Danny are already dead. Soon after the fire, while Lincoln is still clinging to life in a coma at Saint Jerome's Catholic Church, Father James lays Sammy and Ellis to rest along with Perla in the Robinson family tomb at the Delray Hollow Cemetery. Family *Perla Robinson (wife, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (son, deceased) *Lincoln Clay (foster son) *Lily Robinson (sister) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn (killed) Trivia *A mural of Perla, Sammy, and Ellis will be added to the wall of Sammy's Bar when Lincoln renovates it. Gallery Sammy's Exterior 1.jpg|Sammy's bar Sammy Robinson 2.jpg|Young Sammy Robinson Sammy's Watch.jpg|The watch Sammy gave Lincoln Federal Reserve Heist.jpg|Sammy with the money from the Federal Reserve heist Sammy's Exterior 5.jpg|Robinson family mural A Little Closure 2.jpg|Sammy and Ellis' funeral Robinson Family Tomb 2.jpg|Robinson Family tomb, Delray Hollow Cemetery Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Boss Category:Black Mob Category:Death